


Scared

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [61]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: emma finds out that she is with child but she is afraid to tell killian, who has always wanted kids but is afraid to tell her because milah never wanted anymore kids. angst/fluff ?.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scared

She found out she was pregnant a few weeks after getting back from the Enchanted Forest. She and Killian had begun a somewhat steady relationship and while they still had a lot of things to figure out, they were happy together.

Emma had begun to get morning sickness a week ago and while she had tried to brush it off as being under the weather, she knew what it was; she had always known. The test just confirmed it. She stared at her stomach, unsure of what to do. She and Killian hadn’t talked about whether he wanted kids. What if he didn’t want kids? He hadn’t ever mentioned wanting any.

She needed to talk to someone. She didn’t have a lot of friends in Storybrooke, but she knew someone she could always talk to; her mother.

When Emma knocked on her parents’ loft, her father opened. He looked surprised to see her, “Emma?” he asked in confusion. “What are you doing here?”

“Do you mind if I come in? I want to talk to Mom about something,” she said nervously.

David nodded understandingly, “Sounds serious. How about Neal and I go out for a bit and give you two some time alone?”

Emma gave him a grateful smile, “Thanks,” she said softly.

She entered the loft as her father left, holding her brother, and she saw her mother sitting on the sofa.

“Emma, is everything alright?” her mother asked as Emma sat beside her.

Emma shook her head and a few tears flowed down her face; she blamed it on the hormones.

Her mother looked alarmed as she comfortingly wrapped an arm around her daughter and Emma leaned in.

“Mom, I have to tell you something, and I don’t want you to be mad,” Emma said slowly.

Snow brushed a strand of hair out of her face and wiped away her tears, “I promise I won’t be angry Emma, now tell me what’s going on.”

“I’m pregnant,” she whispered. Snow’s eyes widened but immediately held on tighter.

“Does Killian know?” she asked her gently.

Emma shook her head, “I’m scared, Mom. I don’t know how to tell him. What if he doesn’t even want children? I don’t want to trap him in anything he doesn’t want to be a part of. What do I do?”

“You need to be honest,” Snow said as she kissed her forehead. “He needs to know; he deserves to know. If he wants to have no part in it, then that’s his problem. But you’ll always have your father and I here backing you up and helping you every step of the way. You won’t be alone. But Emma, Killian isn’t Neal; he’s not going to leave you. That man has gone across realms and time to be with you; I doubt a child will scare him away.”

Emma smiled as she thought of him, “You’re right. Do you mind if I go find him now?”

Snow shook her head, “Go find your pirate,” she said with a smile.

Emma kissed her mother’s cheek before running out the door to find him. She didn’t have to search for long, seeing as he was at the same place he usually was; at the docks.

“Emma,” Killian breathed as he saw her. He walked up to her and pulled her into a deep kiss. “Hello, Love.”

She smiled faintly. “Hi,” she said quietly.

“What’s wrong?” he frowned. He always read her so well and sometimes she swore she didn’t have to say anything for him to know.

“I need to tell you something but I don’t want you to freak out. And I want you to know that you have no obligations to me. You can leave if you want and I won’t stop you,” she said, her voice trembling. She really wanted him not to though. She loved him so much, and she didn’t think she would be able to bear it if he left her.

“I never want to leave you,” he said softly. “Now, tell me what’s wrong, Swan. I love you and I promise whatever you say won’t be able to change that.”

“I’m pregnant,” she blurted out.

His face stilled and he just stared at her. She began to panic and tried to walk away but he grabbed her hand and pulled her into his chest before kissing her feverently.

“Gods, Emma,” he breathed after pulling away. “Love, I’ve always wanted children. I wanted so badly to be a father, and just being one to Henry has been wonderful and I would never want to stop being there for him. Milah never wanted kids; it reminded her too much of the fact that she had left her son and it pained her terribly so I stopped asking. I wanted to ask you for so long if you ever planned for us to have any, but I didn’t know how to ask. I was afraid that you wouldn’t want any either; that you were content with our family. And if you didn’t, it would have been fine by me. But Emma, I promise I’ll be there every step of the way. From all the cravings to the hormones to the mood swings; I’m in this with you a hundred percent of the way.”

She felt tears well up in the eyes again. “I love you so much too,” she said as she held on tightly to him. “Killian, move in with me. It can’t be cheap for you to keep paying for that room, and it will be easier when the baby comes. Besides, I want you beside me every night.”

He kissed her knuckles tenderly, “I would be honoured to share your abode, Emma,” he said breathily.

“Do you want to come with me to tell Henry?” she asked with a smile.

“I would love to,” he said as he allowed her to lead the way.

As they walked back into town, she wasn’t sure why she had even been worried in the first place. He had never let her down yet, and she knew that if there was anyone she would want to have a family with, it would be him.


End file.
